The Silver Trio
by NailBunnyDeadBunny
Summary: Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. The Silver Trio: Draco Malfoy, Balise Zabini, Eris Vagaz. Eris and Hermione are different, but they make a very dangerous team. And everyone is going to learn that.
1. Eris

Ice blue eyes that hold betrayal, white hair of rejection, and dose not speak. She is a Slytherin and she is not going to stand around and watch her best friends Draco and Blaise not get the people that they care for. You know the Golden Trio and now meet the Silver Trio.

Chapter 1

Eris

They were the Silver Trio and they were the opposite of the goody good Golden Trio. This trio was of the Slytherin house and they were proud of it. This trio consisted of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni, and Eris Vegaz. Many thought that Draco and Eris could be related for the silvery hair that they both possessed, but they were not and were getting annoyed with the question. She was know for never speaking and her blue eyes that were cat like and icy that looking into them insured that you shivered. She held herself with confidence that nobody would guess her past.

She loved to observe people and by observing she learned things that some would never know, like Draco Malfoy liked Harry Potter and Blaise Zabinni liked Ginny Weasley. Upon understanding that alone almost put her in a state of shock and then to watch and see that the feeling were mutual, actually caused her to lose her mask and after hiding in an empty classroom she began to laugh. She hid so no one could see this slip, but fate hates her and who runs into the class room mid laugh were the Weasley Twins after pulling a prank on Umbrella or something like that. She never bothered to learned the toad's name.

They were shocked to find the normally emotionless girl laughing so hard that tears were in her eyes. No one would believe them if they repeated this to anyone, after a second she got a hold on herself and then one long finger reached up and wiped a tear that had gathered in the corner of her eye and the she walked out the door and did look back or she would have seen the twins lean on each other with a funny look on their faces. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, and she was wet dream of most of the boys at Hogwarts, and she had a crush on the Weasley twins, but not even God would drag that from her.

But that was two years ago and she still had a crush on the twins but she was still in school and they were running a successful business. Life bites. She sat in front of the fire in the heads common room, for Draco and Hermione were the heads, with Draco and Blaise working on a sheet of parchment. On it was a list of people that they hated, and it read something like this:

1. Ronald Weasley

_Gross eating habits-_Eris

Rude-Draco

**Sick**- Blaise

_I think that he is bad news_

Perverted

**I think the list of 'What is not wrong with him' is shorter**

_agreed_

agreed

2. Pansy Parkinson

_How can someone be so stupid?_

She be made illegal and then killed

**Such loving and caring people you two are, but I agree**

_She smells funny_

And clingy

**And LOUD my ears still are ringing from earlier**

3. Lord Moldy-Butt

_I think he was drop on his head when he was baby._

Over and over again

**And over**

_Maybe his thong is to tight_

No most likely it was not washed on time

**Muggle dry cleaners shrank it**

4. Door-to-Door sells people

_Why are we discussing Ronald's future career?_

Because we still hate them.

**The sellers that sell useless stuff and that if you do buy will break first time you use it.**

_And some of give off that feeling that they are going to rape you._

I hate that feeling, because it dose not matter weather boy or girl you still get that feeling

**People are sick**

_Is Michael Jackson coming to your door?_

Yes, and he brought his monkey with and it "slept between us"

**And I was forced to watch**

5. Eris' parents

_No comment_

Assholes

**Agreed**

They rolled up the parchment when the Golden Trio walked through the portrait hole into the common room. McGonagall had allowed the heads to have two friends stay with them so now the two rival trios were in one area. So let the fights begin. Eris and Hermione shared a bathroom were Blaise and Draco shared one and Ron and Harry shared another, but they all had their separate rooms. It was common knowledge that Ron and Hermione were dating and when Eris found out she lost some respect for Hermione. She thought that the muggle-born could do better, which would not be hard seeing that it was Ron. Eris prided herself being above name calling, like she spoke at all, but she never used mudblood because as far as she was concerned that if she cut Hermione and herself right now they would have matching blood and you would not be able to tell the difference, and until proved other wise they were all the same.

She looked up from securing the rolled up parchment to see the lust in Ronald's eyes that was directed at her and then threw up in her mouth a little. She stood and walked out of the room to clean her mouth. About a year ago Voldemort died when hit him with a powerful spell causing the ugly to slam into a pillar with a statue and the force of the blow dislodged the statue and it fell smashing his head like a bug. The most fitting end if you ask her.

She walked into her room and place the parchment in a drawer with the rest, and then proceeded to the bathroom. She had just rinsed her mouth out and pick up her toothbrush to place toothpaste on it when the yelling broke out and there was a lot of it. Eris did her best to stay out of the fights. There was only a week till Christmas break and they had come up to go to Australia, to spend Christmas in the sun. Draco's parents died in the war and Draco could not be happier, and Blaise's death eater mom snoged a Dementor. You know what happens. After a few minutes she was rinsing her mouth when Hermione walked in. And froze when she saw Eris.

"Why must this world have people like you monsters, who have nothing better to do then harass someone about their origins."

Hermione turned to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"You might want to watch who you call a monster, because you might offend someone."

"You can talk."

"Yes when the need be. From what I know it is you boyfriend who starts the fights and after that dose Draco fight back so who is the monster, Blaise and I do nothing."

"That is the point you do nothing, you allow Malfoy to call us all sorts of names."

"And you do nothing to stop Weasley from starting the fights and then he calls you a name after you call him ferret. As I see if you did not launch into a verbal fight every time you see us then maybe things would be different. And remember you and Draco are head boy and girl and are suppose to support a united front and you are clearly not doing a very good job."

Eris turned and walked into her room leaving a shocked Hermione. Getting in her room she began to meditate in a corner to release her anger and frustration that her two best friends are stubborn idiots.

Good? Bad? Please review. This is going to focus on Draco/Harry


	2. shocks

This is the Second Chapter of "The Silver Trio" and would it be to much to ask if I could have a few more reviews. Oh Dumbledore never died, okay.

Chapter 2

Shocks

Eris's POV

I hate you muggle candy with your sugary coating and tart lemon taste and……damn you Dumbledore, this is not funny you crazy old man. He knows, I know he knows because he put the lemon drops right in front of me when we first walked in were on the other side of the desk! Why are in this office with the crazy sadistic old man, and he had muggle candy…… I'm going to die. DAMN YOU MUGGLE CANDY!!! WHY DO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH?

End Eris's POV

"Now you are probably wonder why I called you here."

"That might have crossed our minds." drawled Draco

"Good now this is about you three spending Christmas in Australia." 

Upon saying that the Silver trio bristled. They did not like were this conversation was going. And Eris got up and walked against a wall. The other Slytherins knew that Eris was attempting to not hit something or someone.

"What about it?" asks a nervous Blaise

"I was thinking that maybe best if you stayed in Britain, and go during the summer."

They were interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Come in."

In walked the Golden trio, the Weasley family, Snape and McGonagall.

"Oh! I see you all ready are talking to someone we can come back later." states a plump red headed woman who did not hide the contempt in her voice.

"Don't worry Molly you are not interrupting. Actually you are part of this conversation. Now I was wondering if it would be so bad if in a attempt to create inter house unity that these three would spend Christmas at your house, Molly."

"WHAT!!!" shouted everyone but Dumbledore and Eris.

"I know that this is short notice, but…."

"Dumbledore, you must understand that the two trios don't get along with each other in their shared dorm, what makes you think that a Christmas together would get them to get along?" states Snape

"I agree." states Arthur

"Yes but what if one group got a look at a different view of another then same thing with the other group."

"I get the Slytherins seeing how we live but not the other way around. Both Malfoy and Zabinni are orphans and the closes family Vegaz has is in Spain and is her grandfather."

"Well I'm working on that. So what do you think?"

"I'm still not sure this is going to work, Dumbledore." states McGonagall.

"What about you, Miss. Vegaz, you have been silent the whole time?"

"I think that it would be fun."

That sent everyone in the room wheeling. Not only did she talk, but agreed with Dumbledore.

"Are you serious, Eris?" asks Draco

"Yes, now if we are done I'm going to go take a nap."

Eris walked toward the door, but was rudely stopped when Snape grabbed her shoulder.

"Well if this is going to happen then you three might need to come to my office and take your potion so that you can get over your side effects, and I think the three days are long enough."

"Well enough, I will fill them in on some stuff."

"Professor, have you cleared this with Eris's grandfather, he likes to know where to find her at all times."

"Yes I have. He was more then willing, he thought it would be a great experience for her."

"Sure he did, and I'm a duck."

"I think that they need their potion now. Oh and Eris there is a muggle candy store in a village nearby, you might want to check it out." states Dumbledore with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

With that said Draco and Blaise started laughing and started down the stairs while Eris gave Dumbledore a dark glare before setting down her self. Then there was a tumbling noise from the stairs and Snape leaned his head through the door.

"Eris that was not very nice to push Draco and Blaise down the stairs." he drawled. And then walked down the stairs to check on them, leaving the twins, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie laughing.

"What good friends shoving each other down stairs." states Ron

"Shut up Ron. There have been times when I want to shove you and Harry off the Astronomy Tower, but I contain myself." states Hermione

That causes a another round of laughter. But the fact the Silver Trio was spending Christmas with them was on their mind, and that was not so funny.


End file.
